iLike Him Too
by PigSlay
Summary: Sequel to In-Creddie-ble. Sam has admitted to liking Freddie as well, but starts to loose her crush just when she tells Carly. But the final decision is up to him. What will happen? Starts out Creddie with Seddie crush, ends up just Creddie.
1. Prologue: The Sight

**iLike Him Too**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Okay, I know this story is uploaded WAY later than what I said, but I've made a decision. After this, when it comes to sequels, and a few non-requests, I'm gonna try to type up all or most of the chapters before posting.** **And also, Creddie fans, read the whole thing, because it's not gonna end like I might've made it seem in the last story.**

**Prologue:** **The Sight**

_Sam was really hiding, watching what Carly and Freddie would do._

"_Give me that mouth," Carly said, grabbing his face and kissing him. They laughed, remembering the nose kiss months before._

_Sam cried, also remembering the nose kiss._

"Give me that nose."

She grabbed his face and kissed his nose.

_Several hours later…_

_Carly, Freddy, and Sam went back to their house._

_Carly and Freddy kept wondering if they made the right decision by getting together._

_No, I can't think like that, Carly thought. The nose kiss I gave him _did_ mean something_.

Carly woke up one morning and remembered she had made plans to go shopping with Sam today and then out with Freddie later.

"Hey, Spence, I'm going to Sam's house," she yelled, going downstairs and starting out the door.

"Okay!" Spencer yelled from his room.

When Carly opened up the door, Freddie was right in front of her.

"Hey you," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said. "I promised Sam I'd go shopping with her. But I'll see you later today."

"Wait, don't leave without a kiss," Freddie demanded.

_Yes,_ Carly thought, putting a smile on her face. _I hoped he would ask that._

Smiling, she slowly put in her lips for a kiss.

After they kissed, Freddie kept requesting she come to his house early to do some slow dancing.

Carly kept reminding him though that she had promised Sam a shopping trip.

Finally, Freddie let her go.

Several minutes later...

"Sam?" Carly knocked on the door. "Time to go shopping!" She knocked one more time.

She could hear tiny crying.

She opened the door and tip-toed up to Sam's room.

"Wha-" she whispered, looking around.

All around the room there were pictures of computers, and pretty much everything Freddie would probably like. There were barely ever pictures of ham or criminals.

What a sight.

**iLike Him Too**


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Revealed

**iLike Him Too**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 1: Secret Revealed**

"Umm..." Carly whispered. Then she slowly closed the door, but that was enough for Sam to hear.

"Who is it?" Sam yelled through the tears.

"It's me, Carly, it's time to go shopping."

Sam got up, opened the door, and said to Carly, "Why are you here?"

"Didn't I JUST say it was time to go shopping?"

"Oh right," Sam wiped a tear off her face.

_Sam? Crying? This HAS to be serious_, Carly thought, worried.

She stared at her for a few seconds.

Then Sam said, "Well? Are we gonna do this or not? You're the one that snuck into my house just to tell me this."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Eh, it's okay, I do it all the time."

_Hmm..._ Carly thought, staring at something on the floor. _What's this?_

She picked it up, and read it.

**Dear Diary,**

**Looks like Carly and Freddie are getting reeeaaalllyyy close now. They've had what, like 2 kisses now? Okay, fine, that's not very many, but still. And, even though I am in love with Freddie, he seems to have changed ever since he started dating Carly, I don't even know if I'm still...**

"Hey!" Sam said, running over and grabbing her diary out of Carly's hands. "Why were you reading my diary? How much did you read?!"

"Umm..." Carly started.

"You know what, nevermind." Sam grabbed onto her wrist. "Let's just go."


	3. Chapter 2: You Didn't Hear It From Me

**iLike Him Too**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 2: You Didn't Hear It From Me**

Carly and Sam arrived at the mall.

Sam followed Carly into the clothes store.

"Hey," Carly said. "Why haven't you gone to the food court yet and ordered all the mall's ham?"

"Because I..." Sam started. "...Just wanted to shop for clothes for once.

"Sam, is this about me reading your diary? I'm sorry I did that."

"How MUCH did you read though?" Sam asked.

"I read the part about me and Freddie having 2 kisses too many, and, that you like him."

For a second, Sam stood in shock, and then she took a breath and said, "Well, you still didn't hear it from me."

"What does that even mean?"

"How do you know that I was being serious with that whole diary? You never even heard any of it."

"True," Carly said. "But, it all makes sense now."

"WHAT makes sense now?"

_Sam opened the door slowly and quietly, and watched as Carly grabbed Freddie's face and kissed him._

_Sam then closed the door and ran home, crying_.

"THAT'S why you ran home crying," Carly pointed out. "And, THAT'S why you fought with me over him. And all those times in the past, why else would you find the need to apologize to Freddie?"

"Because-"

"Oh, Sam, why couldn't you just TELL me you were in love with Freddie? I would've understood."

"Because, I'm not even sure that I do anymore. I feel I'm starting to get over him. He's turned... different since he dated you."

"No he hasn't," Carly said.

"I'm sure to you he hasn't, but to me he has," Sam said. "But please, just don't get Freddie into this."


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Get Freddie Into This

**iLike Him Too**

**Chapter 3: Please Don't Get Freddie Into This**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

"_But please, just don't get Freddie into this."_

The line kept coming up in Carly's head over and over again.

_How can I NOT get Freddie into this?_ she thought. _And what does she mean he's 'changed'? He's stayed exactly the same nice, handsome, tech-smart guy he's always been._

Several minutes later...

"Spence, I'm leaving to go to Freddie's!" Carly yelled. Then, under her breath, she said, "Wait, did I really NEED to yell that?"

"Okay," Spencer yelled back. "And, did you really need to yell that?"

"Apparently not," Carly whispered.

She ran downstairs and went out the door. She bumped into Freddie as she was going out.

"Oh my god, Freddie, I'm so sorry," Carly was shocked. "I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay," Freddie said, putting his hand on the part of his lips she had hit.

There was silent for a second, then Carly said, "How about I... kiss it to make it better?"

"I would be sad if you didn't," Freddie said.

Carly kissed Freddie passionately for 5 minutes.

"Hey! Carly!" Spencer yelled. "What are you doing standing at the door?"

"Stop ruining our moment!" Carly yelled, mad he interrupted their kiss.

"Nah, it's cool," Freddie said. "We should probably get to the movie anyway."

"Movie?"Carly was confused. "But I thought we were hanging out at your house."

"Yeah, but then I got tickets to the movie 'Last Love'."

"Okay, let's go." Carly happily walked beside him.

_A movie_, she thought. _Why didn't I think of that? It's SOOO much more romantic than staying at his house._

"Who's gonna take us?" she asked.

"Spencer!" Freddie yelled.

"Yeah?" Spencer responded.

"Can you take Carly and I to the movie theater to see 'Last Love'?"

"Okay."

Spencer drove them to the theater.

"Thanks for the ride, Spence," Carly got out of the car.

"No problamo, kido," Spencer said.

"See you after the movie," she said.

She and Freddie got into the movie theater.

"Wow," Carly said. "I'm surprised your mom hasn't rushed off to the movie theater to make sure you haven't run into any strangers."

"Nah, she's off on a trip to the 'how to keep your kids safe with cruel and unusual punishment' center." Freddie walked up to the ticket guy. "Here, two tickets to 'Last Love'."

"Okay," the ticket guy let them in. "Enjoy the movie."

Carly and Freddie walked into the movie theater and sat side-by-side.

"So," Freddie said. "How about another kiss before the movie starts?"

"Okay," Carly smiled and puckered her lips.

They kissed and the movie started.

"Oh man, this back scratcher is niiiiccceee," a girl on the screen said, putting her back on a boy up and down.

"Well, how can I make the back scratcher less nice?" the boy asked.

"Freddie," Carly whispered. "I have to tell you something."

"Oh no, are you breaking up with me?"

"NO," Carly couldn't believe he would think that. "But, Sam likes you. Though she's starting not to."

"Really?"

Carly sighed. "Yes."

**iLike Him Too**

**End Notes: Yes, I know this chapter didn't end very Creddie. Trust me though, it will get better. And hold on, 'cuz the 5****th**** chapter is gonna be the best.**


	5. Chapter 4: Who To Choose

**iLike Him Too**

**Chapter 4: Who To Choose**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

After the movie was over...

**Dear Diary,**

**Carly and Freddie are realllyy together now. She's taking him to see a movie called 'Last Love'. But I don't really care anymore because Freddie's changed as I said before. And only 0.000001% of my heart is still in love with him.**

**Gotta go, somebody's knocking on the door.**

"I'll get it!" Sam said. She walked and opened the door. "Carly?"

"Yes?" Carly asked.

"I'm surprised to see you here without Freddork."

Carly was surprised, but went on. "So, you want to go to Groovy Smoothie?"

"Why?"

"Because Blueberry Banana Blitz' are 40% off and I have a $35 dollar gift certificate from Freddie."

"Fine," Sam said. "We'll go with my mom."

"No, she just had laser eye surgery, she shouldn't be driving," Carly said. "Besides, it's in walking distance anyway."

Minutes later, at the Groovy Smoothie...

"Okay, what is this for?" Sam asked.

"What?" Carly said. "Can't two best friends just hang out for a day?"

"Yes, but we went shopping this morning already. And, you so happened to come on the day they had 'sorry' written in the alphabet smoothie."

"Coincidence?" Carly said innocently.

"What happened?"

Carly sighed. "Okay. I got Freddie into this."

Sam was shocked.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't really care. 'Cause only a really small part of my heart still likes him."

"Oh really?" Freddie said from behind them.

"Freddie?" Carly and Sam were both shocked.

"Because I was just looking through some old memories and trying to decide..."

"Between us?" Carly asked, concerned.

"You know me so well."

"Just get on with it, Freddison!" Sam yelled.

"Alright," Freddie said. "Sam, even though you and I have had some good times in the past. From the time we first met, to the hug, to the kiss-"

"You two kissed?!" Carly was shocked.

"Just wait," Freddie said. "I have to go with... Carly. Because, when we first met you dumped that smoothie on me. The hug, you gave me a wedgie, and the kiss was just to get it over with. And besides, Carly, we are still boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Aww..." Carly said. "Thanks. But you two kissed?!!!"

"It was just to get our first kiss over with. Okay? You have to believe me. I would never kiss Sam and actually mean it." He shivered.

"Okay, I can't stay mad at you forever. But how about your... sixth kiss?"

"Oh, you know I wouldn't want it with anybody else."

They quickly got close to each other and kissed for four seconds.

"Okay, break up the disgusting-ness already," Sam said.

"Sorry Sam," Carly said.

"Eh, whatever," Sam shrugged. "I have my mind somewhere else anyway. See you later Carly. Fredward."

"Oh come on Sam," Freddie said. "You sure you won't miss me at least a little?"

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!" Sam stuck out her tongue and left the Groovy Smoothie. "Never in my life!"

She went to Carly's house. "I have unfinished business here anyway."

"_Then I can keep this secret."_

_She looked around. "When Freddie and I were little, we were really good friends. I was about to tell him I loved him, but him and Carly met and… he liked her." She wiped some tears. "And now Carly likes Freddie too." She cried, putting her eyes in her hands._

"_Aww," Spencer hugged Sam. "Then maybe you and I could-"_

_Sam faced him and raised both eyebrows, wondering what he was going to say. "Yes?"_

_They both closed their eyes._

"SPENCER!" Sam yelled.

"Oh," Spencer said, kind of sad. "Yes Sam?"

"We never did finish our kiss."

She closed her eyes and kissed Spencer on the lips.

**iLike Him Too **

**End Notes:**

**Well, looks like Sam's completely past Freddie and onto Spencer. Next chapter will be the epilogue where Sam and Spencer get married. So if you like Creddie, but not Spam, I hope you just enjoyed this chapter.** **And I hope it was way better than the ending of In-Creddie-ble.**


	6. Epilogue: Yes, We Made The Right Choice

**iLike Him Too**

**Epilogue: Yes, We DID Make The Right Decision**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. I know some of you Creddie fans were a little disappointed with me at the end of In-Creddie-ble and I hope those who were willing to read through all of this are more approving.** **Oh, and this is the chapter where Sam and Spencer get married. So if you like Creddie but not Spam, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm celebrating my 18****th**** birthday today. Finally! And now, I'm gonna be Carly's sister-in-law. That's right, I'm marrying Spencer. He tried to get me to do teenage marriage for a few years, but my mom still wouldn't allow it. I don't understand why though, she's let me get away with other things. Carly and Freddie say they plan to get married next year. Which I personally don't understand, because they've been dating for four years now without a single break-up. But hey, their choice.**

**Gotta go, it's time for the wedding. :D**

Sam put away her diary and got into her car. "Mom! I'm going!"

"Okay dear, see you later!" her mom said. Then she said to herself, "Well, this wasn't exactly the wedding I was expecting. But I'm glad she's over Freddie now. Besides, I always liked him with Carly better anyway."

Several minutes later...

Sam and Spencer walked up to the alter in the only church Spencer could get a reservation at.

She looked out at the people who had been invited and saw Carly and Freddie.

Carly was smiling and Freddie was staring at Sam with horror. Sam gave the same expressions to each of them.

"Smile," Carly whispered. "It's her wedding."

"And I care because..." Freddie said, doing a hand motion.

"Shh, it's starting," Carly told him.

"I don't think I will."

Carly grabbed him and kissed him for a short second. "Now will you be quiet?"

"Okay," Freddie finally agreed.

"Ooo, it's starting." Carly put her head on Freddie's shoulder.

"We gather here today to bond this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest said.

Several minutes later...

"Okay, that's it," Freddie said. "I'm leaving. I don't want to see gross Sam get married. Spencer's making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Oh, come on, it's almost over anyway. Please? For me?"

"Aww... okay."

"So," the priest said. "Do you, Samantha Puckett, take Spencer Shay to be your long-bewedded husband in sickness and in health, rich or for poor, better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sam said, smiling.

"And do you, Spencer Shay, take Samantha Puckett to be your long-bewedded wife in sickness and in health, rich or for poor, better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Spencer said.

"Is there anyone here besides the bride or groom who has any reason why these two shouldn't be together? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" Freddie yelled.

"Object to this!" Sam threw an old piece of ham she had kept for a long time at Freddie's mouth.

Surprisingly, he chewed and swallowed it. "Bleehh. As I was saying, Spencer, you're making a gigantic mistake marrying this beas-"

"Not as big a mistake as your face," Sam through a couple of random items at him, which was enough to stop him.

"I withdraw my objection."

"Hmm..." the priest said. "Okay then. Then, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sam grabbed Spencer's face and kissed him for 4 long seconds. Everybody clapped, and Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Sam headed back to the apartment.

"Carly!" Sam hugged her. "Did you here? We're sisters now!"

"Wow," Freddie said. "I can't think of a worse punishment."

"Quiet, Fredface! I'll smile at your wedding if you're nice."

Freddie stuck out his tongue. "Spencer, I still think you're making a huge mistake by marrying this demon."

"Well," Spencer started. "What did your mom say about you and Carly together?"

"Umm..." Freddie started. "Well, that's an interesting story..."

"You never told her, did you?" Sam gasped. "Well, lucky for you, I went ahead and told her last year."

"What?!" Freddie ran into his house.

"You never really told her, did you?" Carly asked.

"Nope," Sam said.

"SAM!" Carly shrieked. She ran to Freddie's house.

"Perfect, they're gone," Sam walked onto the couch next to Spencer. "I can't believe I ever liked that dofus. He's the complete opposite of cool."

**iLike Him Too**


End file.
